Rise Of The TMNT- The Ultimate Remote
by roxygoth
Summary: "This is the Ultimate Remote." "Oh cool, lets give it a go then-" "No!" Donnie whipped it away. "It's for pops." His brothers looked at each other. This would not end well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! RoxyGoth here! My brain gave me this idea, because lots of people are talking about Donnie's relationship with Splinter. So I decided to make my own fic.**

 **Warning: Could be triggering depending on what's going on in your life.**

 **I do not own TMNT in any way shape or form.**

As Donnie strolled into the room with his hands behind his back, Raph nudged Leo. "Look out, here comes Jimmy Neutron."

Don rolled his eyes before grinning and whispering. "Hey check out what I made." He held out a small cube with little buttons on it.

Leo looked at it and said. "The destroyer of the universe?"

From the end of the sofa Mikey giggled into his shoulder and Don shot him an ice-glare before saying. "NO. It's a new style of TV control. You simply pick the channel you want via one of the buttons and voila! The show instantly changes over! Isn't it neat?"

"So you've basically invented…the TV Remote?" Leo said, slowly.

As their brothers left eyebrow twitched, Mikey chimed in with. "Yeah, I think someone already beat you to that, bro! Hey, maybe next time-"

"IT IS NOT A TV CONTROL!" Donnie snapped and they all froze, expecting to scold them for distracting his shows. When he didn't move, they all sighed a sigh of relief and Purple carried on. "Well it is, but it isn't. It's an ultimate TV control, you can access any TV show at any time."

"Oh, neat! Let's give it a go then-" Mikey reached his hand out only to have it swatted away by his older brother.

"No, Michael! It's for Pops."

Those three words sent a sense of foreboding down each of Purple's brothers shells and they looked at each other, before Raph said hesitatingly. "You sure that's a good idea, Don?"

His immediate younger brother waved a hand dismissively. "It'll be fine. And he'll actually understand this one, because, hello? It's telly, what's not to love? I'm gonna go give it to him now."

"Good luck." Leo said, as Donnie bounded off. "You're gonna need it." He muttered under his breath.

The teen genius cleared his throat as he slid up to his father chair. "Oh, papa?"

"Not now Purple! I'm watching TV."

They saw Donnie's shoulders tense and then de-tense as he stepped expertly in front of the screen.

Mikey buried his head in his hands. "I can't look."

"I have an invention for you!" Donnie held it out straight under Splinters nose. "It's the ultimate TV remote!"

That caught Splinters attention. "Ultimate TV remote?"

Purple took that as encouragement and perched on the arm of his pops chair. "Yeah! So it's made off-" And went into an explanation that no one aside from maybe Stephen Hawking would understand.

Even from behind the other three could tell Splinter wasn't listening, so how Donnie could miss the obvious signs when he was sitting practically nose to nose from him is anyone's guess.

Mikey looked up. "Is it working?"

"He hasn't dismissed him immediately." Raph said optimistally.

"Yeah, but he's not listening either." Leo said, sitting forward and watching the scene intently. "And that's gonna cause issues when Donnie says-"

"So what do you think?"

"That." Leo leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, still watching intently.

There was a pause, then Splinter said. "So it is a TV remote?"

Don face-palmed and said, with remarkable patience. "It's the ULTIMATE TV remote, Pops. Way better than the one we've got at the moment because you can get ALL – and I do mean ALL – the channels on it!"

There was another pause while Splinter digested this, and the other three waited with baited breath, wondering if this would finally be the invention that cracked Splinters harsh exterior.

"…But what is the point when you only have one screen?"

The other three couldn't help letting out simultaneous groans at that, Leo even going so far as to grab a cushion and throw it over his own face.

Donnie blinked "Sorry what?"

"There is only one screen, so how am I meant to watch more shows?"

Another agonising pause then Don said, with a certain level of ice underlying the words. "You're not meant to be able to watch more than one show at one time. You're meant to be able to switch shows faster. It's inspired by the upgrades to Sky."

"They've made upgrades to the sky!?" Splinter said looking up.

Normally Donnie would face-palm at this point before trying fructuously to explain his genius. This time however he just looked at Splinter and said. "You don't get it do you? You really don't get it?"

Raph, Leo and Mikey all looked at each other with probably about the same amount of confusion that the old rat was feeling now. "Sorry, Purple?"

That did it. "DONATELLO! My name is DONATELLO!" Said turtle screamed, bouncing of the chair at rocket speed. "And they're RAPHAEL, LEONARDO and MICHAELANGELO!"

Splinter blinked. "I know who they-"

"WELL CALL US BY OUR NAMES THEN!"

"Donatello, I will not have you speaking to me in this disrespectful manner!"

All three brothers face-palmed as Donnie's face went the same shade as his mask. "Oh! So we can't disrespect you but it's alright for you to be rude about the many, MANY inventions I spend HOURS –DAYS-WEEKS even making for YOU!? Do you know how long that took me!?" He pointed at arm at the Ultimate Remote, hanging perilously onto the armchair. "EIGHT weeks. And you can't even be bothered to look at it properly or even sound VAGUELLY interested when I explain it to you! And you're doing it now, looking at me like you don't have a clue what I'm talking about! Well, I'm done." And he turned and bolted out the door at lightning speed, slamming it behind him.

The remote finally fell as all four occupants of the room stared after him.


	2. Splinters realisation

**Hey! Roxy Goth here. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows to this story so far. I'm glad you're liking it.**

 **So this is where the story sort of splits a little. You'll see what I mean.**

 **I've also looked up TV Tropes for the characters to help me more.**

 **The layout of the lair comes from my fic 'How they Met'**

 **This is a short chapter because I revised my opinion upon looking at TV Tropes and decided that Splinter may be Innocently Insensitive when it comes to his sons occasionally. Especially in regards to Donnie for reasons that will be revealed in this fic.**

 **Anyway, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

The four of them stood in silence until from the end of the corridor a door slammed, causing them all to jump a little.

Leo was the first to recover. "I'm just going to…" He said, and sidled out the room without another word.

The remaining occupants heard a door opening again and Leon's voice. "Hey bro-" Before nothing.

A couple of seconds later, Splinter spoke. "What is it that I do not get?" He asked, sounding genuinely hurt and upset.

Raph rounded on him. "What is it!? It's the fact that he spent ages makin' that remote and you essentially threw it back in his face!"

"I-I did not mean to…it is just technology is not my strong suit-"

"Pops." Mikey gently interrupted, seeing Raph was about to blow a gasket. "Do you know anything about art? The actual making of it I mean?"

Their dad blinked at the sudden change of subject, but answered. "No-"

"-And did that stop you making a fuss of all my pictures when I was younger and putting them on the wall?"

"Well no-"

"So what's the difference when it comes to Donatello?"

"I-" Splinter started and then stopped. He thought it over, what was the difference? Michael would come to him with drawing and he would ooh and as over them [even if he didn't get entirely what they were supposed to be] and put them on the wall. [Or wherever there was a spare space] Oh wait… "…I am an idiot." He said, after a couple of seconds. "Donatello made that for me because he wanted my appreciation. And I did not give it to him."

Raph and Mikey both nodded, a little surprised that their pops had cottoned on so quickly.

There was another pause while Splinter looked at the floor in deep thought. Just at the point Raph and Mikey were thinking he'd gone to sleep, his head snapped up and he said. "Excuse me my sons. I must go and fix this." And walked out the room, hoping against hope it wasn't too late for him to do so.


	3. Leo tries to help

**Hey! Roxy Goth here, thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews so far.**

 **This chapter focuses on Leo and Don, and the next chapter is the ending.**

 **If the first sentence seems familiar it's because I copied and pasted it from the previous chapter. But that's for a reason.**

 **Anyway, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

The four of them stood in silence until from the end of the corridor a door slammed, causing them all to jump a little.

Leo blinked, a little bit startled before kicking his brain into gear. "I'm just going to…" He said, and sidled out the room without another word.

He pause for a few seconds when he was outside the door, trying to work out whether his brother had gone to his room or the lab. A soft crying told him the answer and he gently pushed open the door to Don's room and said. "Hey bro."

Said brother was lying face down on the bed, head stuffed into the pillow like he was trying to asphyxiate himself.

"Donnie?" Leo edged closer, and sat precariously on the very edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

Ask a stupid question.

"Oh fine." Purple's voice was muffled. "Just dandy. It's not like my heart is BREAKING into a THOUSAND TINY PIECES or anything!"

Leo sighed and moved further up the bed before wordlessly taking Don's armour off and starting to stroke his shell like Splinter did when they were little. Sure enough after about thirty seconds Don sighed and said. "Okay. I've calmed down now."

Leo stopped and waited for his twin to sit up and turn to him. "You alright?"

Purple whipped a few stray tears away from his eyes. "Fine, I guess. My head hurts."

"Headache. It's 'cause you're not used to crying. I'll get you a glass of water…" Just as Blue was about to move, his twin said, so softly that Blue hardly heard it. "Was that a massive over-reaction?"

Leo sighed, re-positioned himself and said, cautiously. "It…might not have been the best ever way to tell Splinter how you feel, no. However I think it was…needed in a way, if you know what I mean. I mean, you know Pops isn't actually trying to make you feel bad, right?"

To anyone else Purple's face would have looked apathetic but Leo saw the small flicker in his eyes that showed his twin was listening and carried on. "It's like when we gave him that new robe and he loved it so much he'd only wear it for special occasions, you know? Like, he missed the point of why we gave it to him, but still appreciated that we gave it him. I think he does appreciate your inventions, he just doesn't know what to do with them."

Don nodded. "Yes, he's not exactly technological. But if he'd ask I could teach him. I like explaining things to people."

Leo nodded, while inwardly freaking out. Donnie WAS good at explaining things…providing the person receiving the information understood it immediately. When they didn't [and it was certain Splinter would fall into this category] then he'd get annoyed. Which would lead to Pops getting annoyed and-

Oh he could just see the arguments now.

"Or." Leo said, brightly. "We could get April to explain it to him."

Big mistake. Don's eyes narrowed. "I can explain it to him."

"Well, yes, I'm not saying you couldn't-"

"You sort of are-"

"-BUT if you need a break, we could have April on standby?"

Purple looked at him before saying. "You don't think I could explain technology to Pops without killing him, do you?"

"I didn't say that! I'm just-"

"-You implied it!"

"Will you listen to me, Done-atello!"

"Don't call me that!"

"- I'm just _saying_ -"

Both their mouths snapped shut as the door handle turned and the rat in question came into the room.


	4. Talking it out

Hey! I'm back, thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Feel free to check out my profile, if you like.

See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on.

One Splinter had stepped into the room, he cleared his throat and said, politely. "Leonardo, my son, would you mind leaving us for a moment or two?"

Leo paused and looked at Don, who gave him a subtle nod. Leo nodded back, looked at Splinter and left, carefully shutting the door behind him.

The rat waited until the door had been fully closed before sitting on the bed and saying. "I think we need to talk, don't you?"

Donnie said nothing but did look up and meet his father's eyes.

Encouraged by this, Splinter said. "I would first of all like to apologise for the fact I did not understand the remote. I see now that it was your way of trying to make my life easier. I thank you for that."

Donnie gave a small nod.

Splinter sighed, trying to think how to phrase the next bit. "However…it is not your job to try and make my life easier. I am the adult, it is my job to provide for you, do you understand?"

Don nodded, then said. "Well, yes. But that is a little difficult for you what with the whole stuck in the sewers thing. Not to mention the fact you're so old-" Catching his father eye, Don amended it hastily to. "Awesome?"

Splinter gave him a look that said 'Nice try, son' before carrying on with. "I want you to know I appreciate all the things you do round the lair to help us out and I DO appreciate your inventions – even if I might not show it. But - and I really want you to know and understand this – even if for some reason in the future you can't build things for us or help us out with technology and money I will still love you anyway, you know why?"

Donnie smiled widely. "Because I'm your favourite son?"

His father rolled his eyes a little at that. "Because you are my son and I love you regardless."

His son's eyes suddenly shining was the only warning Splinter had before the young turtle threw his arms round his dad in a un-characteristic display of emotion and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Pops."

Being unable to properly breathe at this point, Splinter nodded the best he could and, with a bit of effort, tapped the back of Don's battle armour until he got the message and relaxed his grip a little.

Splinter gasped for air, as Purple said happily. "Cool! Can I show you how the remote works now?"

Outside the door Leo, Raph and Mikey did and three-way high-five.


End file.
